To Have a Poker Night
by Sagistic
Summary: What's a night of poker between friends? A chance to connect? A chance to win? For the people of RWBY, it's chance to have some quick shenanigans play out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Sagistic here. Now before any of you get excited; Yes, I am fully recovered from the accident a while back and yes, I plan on posting stories again. However, considering that most of the stories I took down are, and will likely stay, incomplete, I may not put them back up. That said, I decided to post this up just to see if I still got it.

Just so there's some background to this, this story is based on that imaginary universe that only fanfics can reach where everyone is alive and well. Everyone's parents are alive, no one's died or suffered some traumatizing event in life.

* * *

Compared to other weeks in her life, Chlorine Arc had to call this one draining. It had been a month since her family has finally moved and she'd been able to work good hours at the hospital while her children were looked after. Within a week, Jaune had also met another boy and some girls his age. He met Pandora Nikos's young daughter Pyrrha, Summers Rose's daughter Ruby, An Ren's Son Lie and adopted daughter Nora, Raven Branwen's little girl Yang, Kali Belladona's daughter Blake and Wolke Schnee's young daughter Weiss.

Jaune got along great with all the kids but his closest friends without a doubt were Nora, Lie and Ruby. The four of them were inseparable and got into and out of so much trouble together. Jaune and the others got into a habit of pulling pranks together which wound up leading to a lot of lectures. Lately he'd become quite notorious for either switching out the sugar with salt so Chlorine and Rouge would add a couple spoonfuls to their coffee along with the classic Whoopy Cushion.

Chlorine and, her older daughter, Rouge both had to make it a habit to carefully check their seats before they sat down lest they hear that loud and obnoxious noise which would leave Jaune laughing himself silly at the looks on everyone's faces thinking he was so funny. What made it even worse was he saved that prank for when his mother was having company over like one of his friends' parents.

Today however was Chlorine's day off and she really could've used a break at this moment. She's been real busy at the hospital and right now she wanted to relax. Which was why she was shuffling a deck of cards and getting ready for a poker night with the other kids' mothers. It's become a tradition for the mothers to take turns hosting a poker game every Friday.

Tonight's game was to be held at her home, which led to her husband agreeing to take the kids out to see a movie. And while her husband and Rouge told Chlorine that she shouldn't be gambling because she 'can't set a bad example for the others.', Chlorine can't deny that she's an addicted gambler. She even developed a reputation for her losing streak.

'It's only for one night, and Hibis* is going to take the kids out for a movie.' Chlorine thought as she continued to shuffle the desk of cards. She also promised herself she wouldn't gamble from her family's savings or checking accounts. Just from her personal spending money so once she was broke, she'd call it an evening.

"What are you doing Mom?" Chlorine was broken from her concentration and looked over to see next to her son, Jaune, focusing on the cards she was still shuffling.

"Hello sweetie, I didn't notice you there. I'm busy working on my shuffling skills. Mommy's a poker player." Chlorine said, some pride in her voice while Jaune tilted his head a bit.

"Poker? Like this?" Jaune asked before he began poking Chlorine in various stop.

"Not quite sweetie. This is kind of an adult game." Clorine said, before she noticed a twinkle in her son's eyes

"Can I play too?" The young blonde asked, before he widened his eyes. "Please?" Chlorine immediately let a strained smile grace her face as she looked at her son.

'Must. Fight. It.' The mother thought as Jaune sniffled. 'Must. Not. Be. Swayed.' A single tear was all that was needed for her to break.

"Well alright, but you'll learn very quickly how boring it is for kids." Chlorine explained before she motioned for Jaune to take a seat. The boy immediately took a seat across from his mother and watched as she shuffled the cards. The next few minutes were spent teaching the boy how to hold the cards in his hand and what the rules were. After the rules were laid down, the mother and son spent the next few minutes playing before Jaune put his cards down and held his hands up.

"Are you bored?" Chlorine asked, some hope I her voice…that was shattered when Jaune shook his head. "What's the matter?"

"You said to show our hands." Jaune said, getting Chlorine to look at him for a second before chuckling.

"No Jaune, when someone says, 'show your hand' it means you show your cards to everyone else playing." The mother explained, watching as realization hit her son's face. Nodding at the rules, Jaune flipped his hand over…revealing a two pair, spades. Looking at his hand, Chlorine took a second to process it before she noticed Jaune's worried look.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked a little worried at her reaction.

"No Jaune, you didn't do anything wrong. You just won." At that, Jaune beamed at her, before Chlorine grabbed the cards again. "Do you want to learn how to shuffle?" Chlorine asked when she noticed her son looking at the cards intently. She had to hold back her laughter when Jaune started to nod his head.

After the deck was shuffled, the two continued to play some more, with Jaune continually winning the pot. It was mind boggling, with each game they played Chlorine couldn't make any sense of it. Her own son was mopping the floor with her. Even with her notoriously bad skills in playing cards, Chlorine thought that she'd have at least one win to her name…against her own son no less!

What was even more confusing, Jaune had won 10 straight games when half the time he looked like he didn't even know what he was doing. He'd even make decisions that should have cost him the game right then and there, yet he'd still beat her. It wasn't until it was 0-30 in Jaune's favor that Chlorine accepted her son's winning streak.

"Honey? Is Jaune in there with you? The kids and I are about to head out." A voice called out, getting Chlorine to look at the doorway before an idea popped into her head. An awful idea…a wonderful, awful, get rich quick idea.

"Actually, honey? I'm going to let Jaune stay with me." Chlorine called out, before she turned her attention towards Jaune. "Jaune? Did you have fun playing with me?" she asked, her smile growing when Jaune nodded. "How would you like play with mommy and a few of her friends?" She asked.

"Can I?!" Jaune asked, clear disbelief in his excited response.

"Of course, and you know what the best part is? They'll be prizes when you win." Chlorine said, a sinister look crossing her eyes when Jaune cheered and hugged her.

-Later-

Later that night, the Arc household was fill with life with the other mothers all in attendance. Sitting at a kitchen table were Raven Branwen, Pandora Nikos, Glynda Goodwitch, Kali Belladonna, An Ren, Wolke Schnee and Summer Rose. As the seven of them waited, they preoccupied themselves with chatter, a sip of wine or quick count of the money.

"You all may as well call it quits tonight." Raven said before she leaned on the table. "The cards are in my favor tonight, I can feel it."

"No way." Pandora replied with a smirk. "If anybody's walking away with the big money tonight, it's me."

"Your confidence is commendable. But I don't see you winning this time Mrs. Nikos." Glynda said as she shuffled and reshuffled the deck.

"So, we're are we invoking the rules involving semblances?" Summer said, getting everyone to nod.

"Raven's not one to cheat and I highly doubt you or I can be subtle about using ours." Wolke Schnee said before she took a sip of wine. "But I won't need my glyphs to win tonight." She finished.

"You're all wrong." Kali proclaimed, as a Cheshire grin appeared on her face. "If anybody gonna be whipping tail tonight it's me."

"And what makes you so sure Belladonna?" asked An. Kali brings her finger to her nose and taps one of her nostrils saying

"The nose knows girls, the nose knows." Before anyone could reply, the mothers' attention was drawn to the staircase.

"Now, now girls, I don't want any fighting. I just replaced the table and drapes." As soon as everyone saw Chlorine, their attention was drawn to the small blonde that was currently hugging her leg. No one said anything as they watched the mother and son take a seat at the table, where Jaune promptly waved at them.

"Chlorine?" Summer started, getting the woman to look at her. "Are you sure it's alright to bring your son? This isn't something for children." The huntress said, getting a few nods.

"I could take him to Patch and have Tai watch him along with the girls." Raven offered, raising an eyebrow when Chlorine waved her off.

"That's very kind of you Raven but actually…" Chlorine said before she took the deck of cards from Glynda. "…Jaune would like to play tonight." At that, the others snapped their attention toward Chlorine, different levels of surprise and shock present.

"You're kidding me." Raven said, getting Chlorine to shake her head.

"No, I'm not. When Jaune learned we were going play cards, he said he wanted to as well." Chlorine explained while Jaune waved at anyone who looked at him.

"Mrs. Arc, this is hardly appropriate to teach your son, is it not?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I seem to remember how you said that you learned about poker around his age." Chlorine said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Surely you're not hypocrite Glynda. And besides, what better way to learn than from experience?" asked the blonde woman, getting Glynda to sigh.

"Does he even have money for this evening?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow when Jaune pulled out a small Beowolf piggy band and emptied its contents on the table.

"I've already counted it and limited him to 25 Lien. He'll either win big or lose all of it and that will be the end." Chlorine said before Glynda nodded and took the money before giving Jaune a few chips.

"You understand that we have wine at the table. What if he gets thirsty or hungry?" An asked, making it clear that the others were trying their hardest to keep Jaune away.

"I've already made dinner for him and have a plenty of juice pouches with in the fridge so he'll have something to drink." Chlorine rebutted.

"I'm still not so sure about this." Glynda said before everyone attention was drawn to Kali.

"I say let him play." The Faunus said with a shrug. "I don't see the harm in letting him play a few games. All kids dream of the idea of being able to sit at the grownups table am I right?" she asked. "And besides, he may not even like it. He only has 25 Lien, so there's a good chance he'll either get bored and stop playing or run out of money." At that, the other reluctantly nodded in agreement before Clorine began dealing. It wasn't till everyone had a hand that she spoke up.

"Just a warning ladies, I wouldn't bet anything I'm not prepared to lose." At the warning a few snickers were heard at that before Pandora spoke up.

"Your confidence is refreshing Chlorine. But considering your winning streak…we're not intimidated." The redhead told her, only to shudder when Chlorine kept smiling.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." At that, everyone looked at her curiously. It wouldn't be until the forty-five-minute mark that they would understand her words. In that time, Jaune had earned triple his buy-in and caused Raven to destroy a vase that Glynda had to put back together. Just like it had happened to her, the other mothers were dumbfounded at the results. Chlorine was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing as hand after hand, Jaune would clean house.

"How!?" Raven asked as she watched Jaune lay down a full house, beating her two pair.

"I can't get a read on him." Pandora asked as she pushed the last of her chips forwards. "He has no poker face. I can't tell is he's confident or just bluffing!"

"What makes it worse? I don't think he even knows what he's doing…" Summer whispered as the last of her chips were pushed forwards. "He just keeps raising the stakes!" Around the hour mark, Chlorine had finally dropped out, opting to watch her son dominate the table. At the hour and half mark, money was no longer an option…leaving only articles of clothes left. And while it gave everyone some advantage at first, Jaune managed to pull the winnings back to his side shortly after.

After another thirty minutes the only people sitting and still playing were Jaune, Wolke and Summer. The two women were wearing nothing but their cloaks now and those were the last articles of clothing they had aside their underwear, where the others had finally opted out of the game. The only one fully clothed were Jaune and Chlorine, the younger only removing his socks and shoes when he lost.

'Maybe I should take him to the Casinos when he's old enough.' Chlorine thought as the final round was being played, where Summer had finally relinquished her cloak and Jaune his jacket. This left only the Arc and Schnee at the table while everyone else shifted their eyes between the two.

"You've play well Jaune." Wolke said, getting Jaune to smile, "So how about one more hand?" At that, Raven simply snorted.

"What do have left to bet aside from that coat and your underwear?" The huntress asked, getting the others to nod.

"I remember your mother saying that you wanted to become a Huntsman, correct?" Wolke asked, getting Jaune to nod. "Then here is what I wager. Should you win the next hand…I will have the Schnee Dust Company sponsor you for whatever academy you choose. When you come of age, we shall create a weapon suited for you as well as provide personal classes for you." At that, everyone, except Jaune, almost choked on their spit.

"Wolke! You can't be serious!" Glynda exclaimed. "Are you sure your company will accept the agreement?"

"I see why not." Wolke responded calmly. "While my father may have chosen Jacque as his successor, it is still in his control and he will honor the deal. However," Wolke said before she turned to Jaune. "should I win, you will hand over all your winnings."

"Wolke, you can't be serious." Summer said before she looked at Chlorine. "Chlorine, aren't you going to do anything about this?"

"What can I do?" The mother responded before she placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "It's Jaune's winning. It's up to him to decide." At that, the mothers immediately looked to the young boy and saw that he was considering the offer.

"So if I win…" Jaune started.

"…then my company will pay for your Huntsman education until you graduate." Wolke finished. Jaune took another few second to think before nodding.

"Okay!" Wolke simply took Jaune's hand and shook it before she turned to Glynda.

"Deal us one more hand." Glynda took a moment to compose herself before she cleared her throat and began dealing once more. After the cards were secured, the two raised their hands up and showed it to the others behind them. "Well Jaune, I believe this is where we show our hands." At that, Wolke laid her cards on the table, showing the others a straight flush in hearts.

"Hey I got the same thing!" Jaune said before he laid his cards down…showing a Royal Flush in spades. Upon seeing it, everyone took a moment to drink some wine before simultaneously doing a spit take. Before any words could be said, the sound of a door opening and closing echoed throughout the house before a new person entered the room.

"Mom! We talked about this. You can't shouldn't be gambling so much, what kind of exam-" Upon seeing the nearly naked woman surrounding the table where a young boy sat, the woman instantly cut herself off. After a few seconds she shouted, clearly angier than before. "WHAT IN OUM'S NAME IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Why are you all naked and in front of a young child?!" she added.

"Rouge! Look at all the money I won!" Jaune said happily as he motioned to the large stack of chips and clothes beside him. The young woman simply let her eye twitch at that.

"Jaune! You give these people back their clothing this instant!" she ordered.

"Awwww. But sis, I won it fair and square." Jaune whined, getting the woman to coo him while Rouge crossed her arms.

"Jaune Arc, I will count to five before I make you give them back their clothes." The young woman said before raising a single finger. "One. Two. Thre-"

"Will you calm down little girl?" Raven called out, getting Rouge to turn to her. Beside her, Summer and Glynda were currently doing their best to cover themselves. "It's just some clothes, nothing life-threatening. Who cares if we decided to gamble it away."

"It would be rather harsh of us to demand what we willingly gave up." An said, a heavy blush on her face as Kali and Pandora nodded.

"Besides, it's not like anyone will see us." Raven said, getting everyone to look at her, "People tend to forget what I can do." At that, Raven reached behind Summer and pulled out her own weapon before swinging the blade. Once she sheathed the blade, a black and red portal appeared next to her. "C'mon ladies, we should be heading home." At that, the others mother made their way through the portal.

"This was fun. We should to this more often." Kali said before she was shoved through the portal.

"Indeed, I believe that the next card game will take place at Glynda's" Wolke said as she watched said blonde stiffen up and blush before entering the portal.

"You know, I kinda curious." Summer said before she looked towards Jaune. "What do plan to do with all that money?" At that, Jaune took a second to think before shrugging. Rouge took the time to speak up.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he invests it wisely." The young woman said, getting Summer to nod before she entered the portal. Raven was about to enter, but stopped when she noticed Wolke was still sitting at the table.

"Schnee, you coming?" Hearing that, the three Arcs turns to Wolke as she stood up and made her way to Chlorine.

"Chlorine, I would like to invite you and your son to my house in the next couple of days where we may discuss the deal we made." The woman said, getting a nod from the mother.

"We'll be there." Was the only reply before Raven and Wolke both entered the portal. "So, how about a bath Jaune?" At that, Jaune simply cheered before running upstairs, with Rouge chasing after him. Back in the kitchen, Chlorine was currently folding the left behind clothes as well as counting the money that he son had made.

"I'm definitely taking him with me to the next card game." Was the mother's thought as she tidied up the room.

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you like it and if this gets enough love, I might add more chapters to it. I don't really now.

*Hibis(cus) – The name of a flower.

Wolke should be German for Cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to another chapter of To Have a Poker Night. It's been a while since I updated anything and I have my own personal reasons for that. Instead of wondering about that, I decided to upload this as an apology.

Enjoy.

* * *

To Have a Poker Night

Beacon academy. A place to learn, where future Huntsman and Huntress are brought to further refine their skills in order to combat the forces of Grimm. A school that focused more on combat and fighting than traditional learning. This did not mean that the students were as disciplined as one would expect, especially when it came to the team members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

Said teams were currently lazing around in one of Beacon's many recreation rooms. With the Vytal Tournament in full swing, and the two teams being knocked out and classes being cancelled until the tournament ended, the eight students were forced to occupy their time with something else.

With little going, Pyrrha, Weiss, Blake and, surprisingly, Nora were sitting at a table putting a large puzzle together while Jaune and Ruby was currently watching the replay of their teams' match. Yang was asleep on a nearby couch while Ren was sitting a few feet in front of her with his with his eyes closed. The silence that blanketed the room was calming until...

"I'M BORED!" Yang shouted, getting everyone to jump in surprise. The girls at the table destroyed a part of their puzzle while Jaune and Ruby dropped their scrolls and Ren fell over.

"What's gotten into you?" Weiss asked, looking at the puzzle to see Pyrrha and Blake do their best to scavenge what was complete while Nora went to help Ren.

"What? I'm bored." The blonde said, getting everyone to look at her with blank stares.

"We got that part sis." Ruby said as she pocketed her scroll. "But can we do about it?"

"I don't know?! But if I don't do something besides sitting around, I'm going to go crazy!" Yang said, gripping her head while everyone else let out a sigh.

"You could train." Pyrrha said, getting Yang to groan.

"Seriously Pyrrha?" The blonde asked, getting the champion to shrug. "Listen I like beating up a bunch of drones as much as the next guy, but it gets stale after a while."

"How about reading a book?" Blake offered, getting Yang to gag.

"And then I'll be reading porn like you." The blonde retorted, getting the Faunus to growl in response.

"Then just play some games." Ruby chipped in, getting Yang to groan again.

"There's no fun when you guys can't even put up a fight." The brawler said, falling back onto the couch.

"How about a night of poker?" A voice said, getting everyone turn to see Jaune pocketing his own scroll. "Tomorrow night. One of us hosts a game of poker. Each of us brings a bit of money see who comes out on top?" There was silence in the room again before it was broken by Weiss.

"Please, as if you know how to play Poker." The heiress said, getting a Yang to snort.

"Do _you_ know how to?" The brawler asked.

"Of course. It may not look like it, but I've asked my butler to teach me. He's also told me that I have one of the best poker faces he's ever seen." Weiss responded.

"We'll see about that." Yang said before she looked at Jaune. "Sign us up Vomit Boy!"

"Alright then...anyone else?" Jaune asked, looking around the room to see the others looking at him. A sigh made everyone turn their attention to Blake.

"It's not like any of us have anything else to do." The Faunus said, getting Jaune to nod in return.

"I don't think it'll cause any harm if it's just us." Ren said, drawing attention to him. "Is there a minimum amount needed?"

"Whatever you have on you, I guess." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, it's not like the fate of the world in resting on this. It's just a simple night of poker between friends." The blonde said, getting everyone to share a look with one another.

"I think it'll be grand." Pyrrha said, getting Ruby and Nora nod in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Yang said, jumping up from the couch. "We'll meet up in Team Juniper's with whatever we have and play a few rounds of poker."

"Count us in too!" A voice said, getting everyone to look towards the door and see Sun and Neptune entering, blonde faunus smiling at them. "What are you doing again?"

"We're having a night of poker tomorrow." Nora said, getting the monkey faunus to grin before he pulled out his wallet.

"We'll then count me in!" The faunus said, slamming his wallet onto the table, destroying whatever was left of the puzzle. "Oops..."

"Well, I think we already agreed to keep it between Team Ruby and Team Juniper." Jaune said, getting Sun's tail to wilt a bit.

"Besides," Yang said, getting everyone's attention, "Don't you and Neptune have a fight tomorrow?" That seemed to solidify the two boy's answer, causing them to lower their heads and walk out of the room. "Now, where were we?"

"Planning tomorrow night." Blake said, getting Yang to snap her fingers.

"Right! So, Vomit boy, since you're supplying the location, I'll supply the snacks and drinks." Yang said before everyone nodded in agreement and began to leave the room. "Oh! and one more thing guys." The blonde said, getting everyone to look at her. "Prepare to lose big time." At that, everyone rolled their eyes before they completely left the room

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯Team Juniper's Room (The Next Night)¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"You think this is good enough?" Jaune asked, looking to Ren for his opinion. The quiet ninja simply raised an eyebrow at the set up that was in front of him. The beds were pushed to the together, leaving more space in the center of the room. In said center was a small octangular poker table, enough to seat all eight members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

"Do I want to know where you got the table?" Ren asked, getting Jaune to shrug as he walked over to his dresser and began searching through it.

"Professor Port was kind enough to lend it to me." Jaune said, getting a nod from Ren before a knock made them look up to see Pyrrha and Nora entering.

"Wow! This place looks amazing!" Nora said, immediately noticing how their beds were pushed together. "You even made the beds bigger!" Jaune couldn't get a word in before Nora rushed past him and began jumping on the beds. Just as Jaune was about to open his mouth, he was stopped by Ren, who placed his hand on the blonde's shoulders and shook his head.

"Where did you get the table?" A voice asked, getting the two males to turn around and see Pyrrha inspecting the small poker table.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"Alright! Let's get this night started!" Yang said, as she entered the room, her arms carrying bags of snacks and drinks while the rest of Team RWBY trailed behind her. "So, where do you want these?"

"Just, put them over there." Jaune said, pointing to his dresser as he started shuffling the cards.

"Do I even want to know where you got this table?" Weiss asked, getting Jaune to shrug before pulled out a green poker visor and continued to shuffle the deck, stopping to pull out a few poker chip containers. As Jaune continued to set up, the girls of Team RWBY found themselves looking at Jaune's state of dress. Instead of his trademark hoodie and jeans, Jaune was dressed in black dress pants and a white long-sleeved button up shirt with black dress vest.

"Wow, Jaune…" Ruby said, getting the blonde to look up in confusion. "…what's with the outfit?"

"This? It's just something I like to keep." Jaune said with a shrug. "My mom liked to play poker every weekend with some friends of hers and I usually got to play a few games. After I turned sixteen, she gave me these clothes 'in case I get a job at a casino'." The blonde explained, chuckling at the end of his story. "Why? You think it's took much?"

"No./Not at all./Nope./Me likey." The girls said, getting Jaune to chuckle again before he played a few cards.

"So, you guys want to get started now, or eat a bit first?" The blonde said, getting his answer when practically everyone took a seat at the table, alternating between the members of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. "You guys have your money?" At that, the seven other students pushed their money towards Jaune, who quickly counted and exchanged them for chips. After everything was sorted out, Jaune wasted no time dealing a hand to each of his friends before pushing a stack of 5 chips towards the center of the table.

"Better not bet too much guys," Yang said as she pushed the same amount of chips forward. "I just might take them all."

"Tough words Yang," Weiss said as she adjusted her hand and added to the pool. "But can you back them up?"

"Pfft! You guy's got nothing!" Nora said, pushing most of her chips forward before Ren pulled it back and added the same amount as everyone else. Jaune could only chuckle as the rest of the group began to add to the pile.

"So Yang," Jaune said, pushing the deck of cards towards her, "Care to cut the deck?"

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯An Hour Later¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"I'm out!" Yang said, dropping her cards to reveal a pair of 2's. Jaune simply nodded as he looked towards Ren and Blake, the two glaring at him slightly before Ren tapped the table.

"Check." Jaune nodded at that before he looked to Blake and saw her do the same.

"Show your hands." Jaune said, focusing on Blake to see her lay down a pair of queens while Ren had a three of kind with jacks. Jaune smiled at the two before he showed his hand, which was revealed to be a flush. At that, Ren and Blake let out a groan as Jaune pulled the small stack of chips towards him and added it to the now large pile he had. The game had started simple enough, the beginning hands were played with small pools as they group of eight began to study one another.

In that time, it was discovered that Weiss had a terrible poker face, Nora was just as bad at bluffing and Pyrrha had never played a game of poker in her life. On the other hand, the group had also learned that Ren and Blake couldn't be matched with their poker faces and that Yang and Ruby were forces to reckoned with.

After the forty-five-minute mark, the pool began to grow with everyone raising the stakes. At this point, the only reason they were still going was because Jaune had folded a few hands and let a few winnings go even if he had a winning hand. Of course, eventually Pyrrha, Nora, Weiss and Ruby all lost whatever chips they had leaving Jaune, Ren, Blake and Yang as the four big shots. It was then that the group had discovered Jaune's immeasurable amount of luck.

"Okay! I call bullshit!" Yang said, slamming her hands on the table, ignoring Jaune's 'Watch it!'. "This is the sixth time you've won! You've got to be cheating!" The blonde accused, getting Jaune to shrug.

"How? Everyone's taken a turn as a dealer." Jaune defended, "Even you!" At that, Yang deflated a bit before Weiss spoke up.

"Still, it's possible Arc is manipulating us." The heiress said, getting everyone to perk up. "I mean, the only times you've ever lost was by your own hand." At that, everyone turned to Jaune. "How sure are we, that you haven't been pushing the game in your favor by outside means?"

"Yeah!" Nora said, getting Jaune to stare at her in confusion.

"I'll ask again…how?" Jaune said, "Yang's the one who brought the food and drinks!" Jaune said, motioning to the brawler, "and Ren's the one who got the cards!" the blonde continued, waving to Ren. "All I did was get the table and even then, we've been _switching seats_! I'm pretty sure that if I'd been cheating, you guys would've picked up on it." Hearing his defense, Weiss seemed to deflate as well.

"Well, since Vomit Boy practically cleaned us out, I guess poker night's over." Yang said, getting the others to et out a groan or sigh in defeat as they pushed their chips forward get back whatever money they had left. Seeing everyone's exaggeration reactions, Jaune rolled his eyes and began to exchange the chips for the money.

"Look, if it's bothering you so much…how about one more hand?" Jaune said.

"And what are we going to bet with? You practically took all our money and I don't think we can take another loss." Yang said, getting everyone to look at one another before Jaune got up and made his way to his dresser and began to dig through it. After a minute or two, Jaune came back and placed a small booklet on the table. "What is that?"

"That, Yang, is a booklet containing a list of favors coupons." Jaune said, getting everyone to raise an eyebrow. "It's something I used to do with my sisters. If I felt like they deserved, I would give them a coupon." Jaune said.

"And that's important how?" Weiss asked, getting Jaune to let out a sigh.

"It's simple snow angel. By 'cashing in' a coupon, then you are entitled to one personal favor by me." Jaune said, getting everyone's attention. "Say you wanted my desert one night," Jaune said before he motioned to the booklet. "Just cash in a favor and it's all yours." At that, Weiss scoffed while Yang gained a grin.

"And say I want to wear that hoodie of yours?" The blonde said, casting glance towards Pyrrha to see her leaning in with interest.

"A favor is all it takes." Jaune answered, getting Yang to nod before Ruby and Nora spoke up.

"What about Chocolate Chip cookies?" The reaper asked,

"Or, a mountain sized stack of pancakes?" Nora added, getting Jaune to shrug.

"I'll personally bake them myself." Was their answer. Everyone seemed interested in the booklet now, each of them casting a glance at one another.

"Is there any restricting?" Blake asked, eying the object in question.

"Well, you can't make me harm anyone, myself included." Jaune said, holding up a finger as he counted off a few limits. "It has to be something that _I_ , personally, can do or get." The blonde said, getting a few nods, "And you can't share the coupons with anyone else." At that, everyone's answer was set.

"So, basically…" Yang said, getting everyone to look at her, "…you're willing to do anything for us as long as we have a that?" The blonde asked, pointing to the booklet. Jaune answer was a simple nod before Yang grabbed the deck of cards and began to shuffle it again. "Well what are we waiting for?" Before Yang could deal out the cards, Weiss swiped the deck, ignoring the blonde's glare.

"As much as you'd love to deal, I feel it's best to let someone else deal." At that, everyone took a look around the room before focusing back on Weiss.

"So are you volunteering?" Ruby asked, getting Weiss to scoff.

"Of course not." Weiss said before she slid the deck over to Jaune. "Jaune is."

"What?" was the only word said from the group.

"I highly doubt that Jaune could cash in a favor to himself." Weiss said, getting everyone to nod in agreement. "And since he already has most of our money," That got a few glares towards the blonde, "he has nothing to gain from playing." Jaune rolled his eyes again before he grabbed the deck of cards and began to shuffle it, taking many chances to mix up the order.

"Alright. The last hand of the night," Jaune said as he began to deal each of his friends a hand. "One chance to get some personal favors." The room was quiet as Jaune looked at his friends, each of them actually sweating as they exchanged glances with one another. "Any one look for new cards?" Ruby took the time to lay down two cards while Pyrrha and Nora laid down one each. After swapping the cards for new ones, Jaune looked at the group before motioning to the table. "Let's see those hands."

Yang was first, laying her hand down to reveal a pair of three's, a seven, a jack and an ace…a pair. Seeing her hands everyone else let out a sigh of relief.

Ren smiled at the others, laying cards down next to reveal a pair of three's, a pair four's and another jack…two pair. Another round of sighs escaped the group as they focused on the next in line.

Ruby closed her eyes as she showed her hand where three five's, a seven and an ace looking back at the group…three of a kind. This got Yang to lay her head on the table and mutter about losing to her sister.

Nora wasted no time and slammed her cards into the table, getting everyone to take a sharp breath when they saw a five, a six, a seven, an eight, and nine in order though, thankfully, not in the same suit…a straight.

Weiss took a second to take a breath before she straightened her posture and laid her cards down as eloquently as she could. This made everyone else widen their eyes when they saw the four two's and single four that was on display…a four of a kind.

Pyrrha did the same taking a second to collect herself before she also laid her hand down. Again, everyone took in a sharp breath then they saw the six, the seven, the eight, the nine and ten. However, unlike Nora, the cards were all diamonds making her hand…a straight flush.

Blake kept her hand close to her, looking at everyone while Jaune smiled at her, getting her to raise and eyebrow before she laid down her hand. Upon seeing the ten, jack, queen, king and ace, all spades, being laid down, all noise was again extinguished.

"No way…" Yang said after a moment of silence, the odds of getting that hand making everyone stare at Blake.

"Looks like Blake won with a royal flush." Jaune said, taking the booklet and tossing it towards Blake. "Enjoy, you can start cashing those in whenever you want." The blonde said before he got up from his seat and began to change out of his dealer clothes. The others took a moment to look at Blake, glaring in Pyrrha's case, before they also got up from their seats and began to clean the room. Since Jaune was the first to get changed, the blonde decided to take the table back to Port's classroom, getting a nod from the others as he left. But he didn't leave alone, since Blake decided to help him with the table.

"Looks like Blake's going cash in a favor already." Yang said a few minutes after the door closed. The response she got was a pillow to the face, courtesy of Pyrrha.

҉¯`•.¸¸.•´¯With Jaune and Blake¯`•.¸¸.•´¯҉

"I'm surprised how heavy this thing is." Blake said as she helped Jaune carry the table down the hall.

"Just imagine doing it by yourself." Jaune answered, chuckling as he set the table down to catch his breath. "I might have to visit a chiropractor tomorrow." Blake didn't say anything as she helped Jaune pick up the table again and continue down the halls.

"Be honest with me." Blake said after the two set down the table again. "Did you know that I'd win?" There was a moment of silence before Jaune let out a chuckle.

"You can say that." The blonde said, rubbing the back of his head. "I've always had this luck when it came to gambling." The blonde continued, picking up the table again with Blake. "But I found that I could pass it on if I shuffle the deck _just_ right." Jaune said, giving the Faunus a wink. Blake blushed at that before she watched Jaune open the classroom door.

"Guess I was lucky one?"

"Honestly, I was trying to give it to Ruby." Jaune said, getting Blake to raise an eyebrow. "But, I'm not complaining. I'm just glad that someone like Yang or Nora doesn't have it." The blonde said, shuddering at the though while Blake smiled and shook her head. "Anyway, thanks for the help. And don't be afraid to cash those favors in." Jaune said, before he began to walk away.

"You're welcome." Blake said, looking at the booklet that she had in her hands. The more she looked at it, her mind became corrupted with possibilities.

* * *

And there we have it.

Another chapter that has nothing to do with the last. I might continue doing this, but it will be sporadic. The next one might be with Jaune vs the staff of Beacon or a guy's night out. Until next time, see ya.


End file.
